The present invention relates to a fitting for a coaxial cable for providing connection to the inner and/or outer conductors of the cable.
A connector fitting for a coaxial cable is usually clamped to the cable end. Particularly, one uses here a cap screw or flanging to obtain a sufficiently secure connection. The fitting has to be properly positioned, and, usually, the individual parts have to placed individually onto the cable end and are assembled and connected to the cable at the installation site, wherever such a fitting is needed. Both, mechanical positioning and adequate contact making has to be established here during assembly. Installing a fitting is, therefore, a rather cumbersome, time-consuming and expensive procedure and requires considerable skill. The cable end is usually to be stripped, and the outer conductor must often be flanged for appropriate connection with the fitting as it is being assembled.
Coaxial cable is used to an increasing degree in large signal distribution networks such as used for cable TV. Hence, fittings and connections are needed today in large quantities. There is, therefore, a need to simplify the connection of a fitting to the end of a coaxial cable.